Lustful Smiles
by ReggieBlack
Summary: We all know that Harry, Ron and Hermione defeated the Dark Lord. But what would happen if the rescue at Malfoy Manor went wrong? A Volmione story, rated M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

'What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!'

Hermione shrieked; the pain of the torture curse was overwhelming - it hurt even more than tearing herself away from her parents did, although they were two entirely different types of pain. Bellatrix laughed coldly, before her initial panic returned ... if the Master found out ...

'How did you get into my vault?' Bellatrix screamed. 'Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?'

'We only met him tonight!' Hermione sobbed, her body shaking. 'We've never been inside your vault ... it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!'. Desperately, Hermione's brilliant mind was struggling through the excruciating pain, trying to hide the truth from Bellatrix.

'A copy?' screeched Bellatrix. 'Oh, a likely story!'. Desperately, Bellatrix hoped the Mudblood was telling the truth. If it was just a copy, then she had no need to fear the Dark Lord's wrath.

'But we can find out easily!' said Lucius from behind her. 'Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!'. It was here Hermione blacked out, pain and fear overwhelming her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron burst into the drawing room, a pure force of anger. Bellatrix looked around at him, shocked, and although she would never admit it, intimidated. She raised her wand to curse the boy ...

'_Expelliarmus!'_ Ron roared, and Bellatrix's wand shot out from her hand, flying across the room, and it was caught by ... Harry, who had sprinted into the room after Ron. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa drew their wands, preparing to fire curses of their own, but before Lucius could mouth it, Harry had caused him to fall backwards, unconscious.

Draco and Narcissa shot their respective curses, but Ron and Harry ducked, and the curses hit the wall, knocking shelves over. Narcissa prepared to shoot again, this time to kill. Fortunately for one of them, Bellatrix, of all people, intervened. But not for the right reason.

'STOP OR SHE DIES!', she shouted, holding a silver knife to Hermione's throat. Bellatrix laughed coldly as Harry and Ron looked round at her. 'Drop your wands' she continued in a hoarse, yet still frightening, whisper. 'Drop them, or we'll see just how filthy her blood is!'

Harry and Ron's wands clattered against the floor, and Draco hurried forward to scoop them up. 'That's right, boys' Bellatrix smiled, in a seemingly friendly way. 'We'll all get along fine. The Dark Lord is most anxious to meet with you'

They were interrupted by a horrible scratching sound, like fingernails down a chalkboard. Bellatrix looked up, just as the crystal chandelier above her began to fall. Shoving Hermione to one side, she leapt out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sensing an opportunity, Ron dived for Hermione, and Harry wrestled the wands from Draco's hands, just as the chandelier smashed against the floor, little pieces scattering everywhere. Recovered from her shock, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ron, wording the killing curse. Before she could complete it, however, somebody snapped, and Bellatrix's wand shot away again.

'Dobby?' exclaimed Narcissa, incredulous. 'It was you who undid the chandelier!'

'How dare you, you pathetic little elf! You could have killed me!', shrieked Bellatrix.

Dobby shook his head. 'Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim, or, seriously injure'

Dobby grabbed hold of Harry and Ron, who was holding on to Hermione. Harry was holding onto Griphook, the goblin who had lied to save them earlier.

Her lips curled back in a furious snarl, Bellatrix drew a silver knife, hurling it at the house-elf. Just as Dobby disapparated, Hermione's limp hand slipped from Ron's grasp, and she awoke with a gasp. Bellatrix's wand vanished with the house-elf, Harry, Ron and Griphook. Hermione was left in Malfoy Manor, now fully awake again, her eyes widening in fear.

Lucius was sprawled against the couch, still unconcious. Draco was watching from the corner of the room, even paler than usual. Narcissa and Bellatrix started to laugh, Narcissa as she noticed Hermione, Bellatrix as she realised that her silver knife had met its intended target. Hermione crawled backwards on her hands into a corner, wandless and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hugging her knees, Hermione stared up in fear as Bellatrix turned, approaching her. 'Well, well, well' she whispered. 'What do we have here?'

Hermione swallowed hard, knowing that she couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

Bellatrix laughed coldly. 'Cat got your tongue, dearie? Well, I can promise you a whole lot worse is about to happen.' Leaving those ominous words hanging in the air, she rolled up her sleeve, and put a hand to her Dark Mark.

Miles away, at Shell Cottage, Ron was staring helplessly at the dying form of Dobby, as Harry fell to the ground, his scar burning ruthlessly. There was nothing any of them could do to help Hermione now.

Back in Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix smiled. 'He approaches' she whispered in Hermione's ear, before she swept out of the room, followed by Narcissa and Draco, who was levitating Lucius in front of him. Hermione was left in the room, alone, sobbing and shaking, but still hoping.

The Dark Lord shot through the sky in a cloud of black smoke, homing in on Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had signaled him, which he had ordered his followers to do only when one of his most dangerous enemies had been found. He landed inside the gates of the Manor, and his cloak dragged across the ground, his narrow eyes closing into slits.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked up, and screamed as the figure that haunted her worst nightmares stood before her. Lord Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named.

'Silence, girl' he hissed, the two words carrying immense power and self-certain authority. Hermione fell silent. 'You are Hermione Granger. Close friend to Harry Potter, girlfriend to Ronald Weasley. Immensely powerful witch, for a Mudblood. You could be useful to my cause, if you obeyed me willingly. So I ask you; will you join me?'

The words sent a shiver down her spine; she considered the possibility. Could she, Hermione Granger, join He Who Must Not Be Named, the oppressor she had been fighting against for seven years? Finally she shook her head, still unable to speak.

'No' stated Voldemort. 'You will not serve me? No matter, no matter. I will be able to convince you. Everyone has something they desire. And I just need to find what your deepest desire is. I can provide it, if you want. I can make you great, if you just join me'

Hermione bit her lip. There were such things she wanted, and to be recognised ... to be powerful ... was immensely tempting. But then, unbidden, the words of Albus Dumbledore echoed through her head, and although she had never heard these words spoken before, they resounded within her.

'Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy'

So Hermione again shook her head. And the Dark Lord found himself admiring her; headstrong, determined, loyal, intelligent, powerful ... and beautiful. Extremely beautiful. And then, unbidden, a thought came to his mind. He, the Dark Lord, ruler over the whole world, and Granger ruling beside him, as his queen. And he knew that this vision could become reality.


	6. Chapter 6

'There was something different in Voldemort's eyes' thought Hermione. The usually cold slits had in fact softened a fraction; a very miniscule fraction, but she had noticed.

'Come now, Granger' the Dark Lord hissed. 'I know that you have potential. And I can help you reach it. Just join me, and you will rule' And Hermione knew that the Dark Lord was not lying to her. He truly wanted her to rule. But why? What would he possibly gain from it?

'Bellatrix!' called Voldemort, and she came into the room hurriedly.

'Yes, Master?' she asked, her eyes flickering from Hermione back to her Lord.

'Prepare a room for our ... guest. Make sure she is comfortable, or you will be the one to pay for it'

Bellatrix nodded, confused by the order, and pulled Hermione to her feet. 'It shall be done, my Lord', she said, and took Hermione from the room, taking her away.

The Dark Lord nodded to himself, and vanished from the Manor, to return later on. He had urgent matters to attend to, but he found himself anticipating his return.

Hermione sat in her locked room upstairs, in perhaps the most luxurious surroundings she had ever been in. But she practically ignored them, instead putting her mind to plans of escape. She had no intention of accepting her fate,and abandoning Ron and Harry. She closed her eyes to think, just as the door creaked open.

In walked the Dark Lord, and he looked down at her on the bed she was sitting on. She, despite the state she was in, was attractive, and he wanted her. He drew his wand silently, and pointed it at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione, not realising the Dark Lord was in the room with her, continued thinking, a thousand useless ideas racing through her mind. They came to a jarring halt, however, when she heard Voldemort cry 'Imperio!'

A great feeling of weightlessness flooded Hermione's mind. She was free of her own thoughts, bound by the Dark Lord's will. She struggled against it, but he was too powerful for her. And then she heard what the Dark Lord wanted her to do, and she obeyed. 'Get undressed'.

The now naked form of Hermione sat before the Dark Lord, and he took it all in. Clothed, she was beautiful. Nude, she was a goddess.

'Now, undress me' Hermione heard his orders, and again obeyed. She knelt down before the Dark Lord, mindlessly undressing him, casting his robe aside. Smiling coldy, the Dark Lord pushed her back onto the bed. He then removed the effects of the Imperius Curse from her, wanting her to do this willingly.

Suddenly her mind cleared, and Hermione looked up at her worst enemy. She saw his erect length, hard and long, and she found herself wanting it ... wanting him. Flushes of heat ran through her body, a feeling she had only ever had for Ronald. It seemed impossible, but the Dark Lord was turning her on.

The Dark Lord sensed this, and he knew he had won her. He stood before her, and she sat up eagerly, taking his length in her mouth and sucking on in, teasing the tip with her tongue in slow movements.

'Good girl' he hissed as she started to suck. Hermione just moaned, the tension building up inside her. Wetness was building up against her legs, juices running down her thighs. The Dark Lord put his hands against her head and held her to him, forcing her to keep going.

Eventually Hermione needed to stop; and it seemed the Dark Lord knew when. He released her, and she fell back on the bed again, gasping for breath. Looking down at her, the Dark Lord spoke. 'Will you serve me now, Granger? Will you serve me willingly, and forget your old life, your old friends? Join me, and we can rule together'

Even as he tempted her, the Dark Lord was teasing her, gently prodding his length against her.

'Yes!' Hermione gasped, knowing she wanted nothing more than him; she wanted his love, his passion, his power. Ronald was good, but the Dark Lord was something else entirely. One taste wasn't enough. She wanted him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Smiling cruelly, the Dark Lord got onto the bed beside her, his length pushing against her back. Hermione wanted it, but she wasn't having it ... yet.

'Yes ... what?' he asked, whispering in her ear.

'Yes!' Hermione groaned. 'I will serve you! I'll forget them, and be yours alone! I'll do whatever you say ... I need you, Master!'

And the Dark Lord nodded. 'Then you shall have me'. And he stood up again, rolling Hermione so she was on her back, looking up at him eagerly and hungrily.

'Take me, Master' she pleaded, opening her thighs wider, inviting him in. Unbidden, a thought entered her head. 'Don't you realise who this man is? What he's done? Are you crazy?'. But she forced the thought away, and her face was a full expression of lust and desire.

The Dark Lord ran a hand down Hermione's body, flooding her with warm tingles. He knelt over her, kissing her cheek, her neck, her breast. His lips rested on her breast, and he sucked on it, biting. Hermione moaned, in pain and pleasure, and pressed her body against his, wanting to be his forever.

Then he reached down, pulling her legs over his shoulders. Her wet opening greeted him, and he slowly slided his erection inside of her. They groaned as one; The Dark Lord because she was so deliciously tight, unbroken until this moment. Hermione because of the initial, intense pleasure, and then the overwhelming pain. Inside, she throbbed and burned, and it felt like she was being torn apart as she tried to adjust to his monstrous length.

Voldemort didn't relent. He kept pushing himself in until he could get no further. Hermione gasped, the pain too overwhelming for her. She struggled against him, trying to get up, but he had her pinned down.


	9. Chapter 9

'Now, now, Hermione' he hissed in a surprsingly reassuring manner. 'It's alright. Take me in, move with me. The pain will go'

Hermione was relaxed by his gentle hiss, and Voldemort moved in and out, thrusting and grinding. She obeyed, moving her hips with him, meeting his thrusts hungrily. The pain, slowly, was leaving her, the original pleasure returning. Hermione wanted more of it, and forced her thighs open wides, pushing against him.

The pleasure got greater and greater, and her entire body pulsed with sensations she could only describe as butterflys. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was incredible. It was all that mattered, and it kept growing stronger.

Hermione looked up at him. 'Don't stop, Master' she whispered, and he smiled, almost playfully. A lustful smile crossed her own lips. No more pain remained, only intense pleasure. She arched her body, urging him to move faster and deeper. And the Dark Lord obliged, going deeper into her, thrusting faster. He groaned roughly, and the sounds of his pleasure fuelled her, driving her mad with desire.

Still thrusting and groaning, the Dark Lord trailed a hand over her cheek. 'You're mine, aren't you, Granger?'

She nodded 'Yes, Master. I'm yours ... all yours'. Hermione moaned deeply and loudly.

And then she orgasmed, her insides tightening, pulsing and squeezing on his erection, and finally the Dark Lord knew it was time. He had been building up, and it was time to release. He let it go, and a soothing wamth flooded into Hermione. Her orgasm continued to tighten, her insides drinking it up, taking it all in. She knew what it was, and she didn't resist.

Groaning, the Dark Lord forced it all out. His groans mingled with her gentle moans, but Hermione's movements were slowing. Her vision was flickering, every sound booming in her ears. Her eyes closed, and everything became black. She passed out, the lustful smile still on her beautiful face.

The Dark Lord pulled his length out of her, and aranged the pillows to keep her legs elevated. 'You will give me an heir, Granger' he hissed. 'And we will rule together, you and I.' He pulled his robes back on, and left the room, locking it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**One Year Later**_

Three-month-old Salazar Gaunt sucked hungrily on his mother's breast. Hermione Gaunt smiled down at her son, and cooed meaningless nonsense down at him. Of course, as soon as he was old enough, he would be taught be his father the ways of the world. Lord Voldemort walked into the room, and smiled coldly as he saw his servant, his queen, his wife, feeding his sole child - his heir.

And the two of them met eyes as the Dark Mark on their arms began to burn. Putting Salazar down carefully, Hermione stood up, and intertwined her hand with Voldemort's. Together they vanished to Malfoy Manor, where an unexpected sight greeted them. It caused both of them to smile coldly.

Bound before them, wandless, were the leaders of the resistance against Voldemort's rule - Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Harry's eyes lowered as he saw his old friend, now turned willing wife to his worst enemy. Ron, however, glared furiously.

Laughing coldly, Hermione drew her wand, circling the pair of them.

'Did you really think I loved you, Ronald?' she asked cruelly. 'Even then, there was only one person for me. I was toying with you, and you were easy prey'

At these words, Ron struggled against his bonds, anger and betrayal clear in his eyes. Hermione just laughed again. 'Nighty-night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams' she said sarcastically, before aiming her wand at him. 'Avada Kedavra!' Ron fell backwards, limp, his eyes lifeless. He was dead.

The Dark Lord just smirked, and Hermione looked at him, as if for permission. He nodded, and Hermione grinned, aiming her wand at Harry. 'Harry Potter', she said dryly. 'The Boy who ... died. Avada Kedavra!' And Harry too fell backwards, dead, and unable to come back.

She walked back over to her master. 'My Lord', she said adoringly. The Dark Lord smiled. 'You've pleased me, my Queen. If it is your desire, I shall pleasure you'

And the lustful smile crosses Hermione's lips once more. 'Yes, my King' she murmured, pressing her body against his.


End file.
